Furie
by Cally-Muse
Summary: OS Drago/Hermione - Un couple ce n'est pas 1 et 1. Un couple, c'est 1 et 1 et tous ceux, qui autour, pensent avoir le droit d'interférer dans le bonheur et le malheur de ce 1 et 1. Tous ceux qui, si on les laisse faire, ont le pouvoir de détruire.


**Disclaimer:** Tout personnage, lieu etc. reconnu appartient à JKRowling

* * *

><p><strong>. Furie .<strong>

* * *

><p>Accoudée dans un bar. Voilà à quoi elle en était rendue. Il était tard, en plus de ça. Pas vraiment tard, mais juste assez tard pour être considéré tard. A dire vrai, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de faire le petit effort que cela représentait de baisser sa manche pour pouvoir lire l'heure exacte sur sa montre. Aucune envie, non. Alors, il était tard. Et elle était dans un bar.<p>

La tête soutenue par sa main gauche qui s'engourdissait plus elle restait dans cette position, elle traçait de son autre main le contour de son verre. De son verre vide. Elle soupira, leva les yeux vers le barman, croisa les bras sur le bar et poussa son verre en avant d'un coup de poignet. Le barman s'approcha et remplit son verre sans rien dire. Elle remarqua comme les gestes du barman avaient changé depuis le premier verre qu'elle avait demandé. Ses gestes ainsi que son regard avaient changé. _Va te faire_, pensa-t-elle. Plus aucun flirt, juste du dédain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, franchement. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut.

Elle attrapa son verre dans sa main droite et fit tourner le liquide doucement. Elle n'était pas du genre à boire, d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes, elle les réglait. Point. Mais parfois -parfois seulement- ça fait du bien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Parce que de toute façon, personne d'autre n'allait le faire. Les autres, ils trouveraient juste des moyens de lui remonter le moral. Ils lui diraient qu'elle avait déjà du faire face à pire, que tous les couples passaient par là, que blablabla. Et tout ça, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Elle avait envie qu'on lui dise que c'était un con, qu'elle avait raison d'être en colère pour – pour quoi déjà? Elle haussa les épaules à sa propre réflexion et but une gorgée.

Elle grimaça légèrement alors que l'alcool se glissait dans sa gorge. Peu importe le nombre de verres, la téquila passait généralement mal. Mais elle savait que c'était sa seule alliée pour oublier rapidement. La musique de fond était largement couverte par le bruit des conversations qui se croisaient autour d'elle. Elle se demandait comment les gens, ces autres, pouvaient être d'humeur festive quand elle-même avait l'impression que plus rien n'allait dans ce monde. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte, eux, que plus rien n'allait?

« Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, but une gorgée. « Hm. »

Il s'assit sur un tabouret de bar à côté d'elle, tout en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres, nota-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et but une nouvelle gorgée.

« C'est pur? », demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« C'est ton combien? »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il soupira bruyamment. Une façon de se calmer, elle le savait.

« La même chose », demanda-t-il au barman. Lequel s'exécuta sans broncher. _Imbécile_, pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux plongés dans son verre à moitié vide, elle se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue tout en essayant d'ignorer Drago. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

« Arrête ça. »

« Arrête quoi? »

« De taper tes doigts sur le comptoir, ça me stresse. »

Il serra la main en un poing, il serra la mâchoire. Hermione eut alors la soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras tellement son propre comportement la rendait malade. Si elle pouvait se dédoubler, elle se mettrait une claque. Bien forte, bien sonore. De ces claques qui remettent les idées en place. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer et devenir erratique. Elle déglutit, elle devait se calmer. Et peut-être arrêter de boire. Elle finit son verre, le retourna sur le comptoir et l'éloigna autant que possible d'elle; c'est à dire aussi loin que son bras puisse aller sans qu'elle n'ait à trop bouger.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler? », tenta-t-il.

« Ici? »

« Où d'autre? »

Hermione secoua la tête, et doucement, descendit de son propre tabouret. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour être sûre de tenir sur ses deux jambes et prit la direction de la porte du pub, sans un mot. Drago la jaugea du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus que son dos prendre de la distance. Il avala son verre d'un trait, déposa de la monnaie pour leurs consommations et d'un pas lent, suivit. Il resserra son gilet autour de lui-même et quitta le bar bondé.

Le seul signe de détresse qu'il pouvait déceler en elle, c'était ce truc qu'elle faisait avec ses lèvres. Elle aspirait toujours les côtés de sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était inconfortable ou stressée. On aurait dit un poisson. D'habitude cela l'amusait, mais ce soir il trouvait ça agaçant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se disputer. Il ne voulait pas se disputer. Pas à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle expirait, son souffle se transformait en fumée. Si l'alcool n'avait aucun effet, elle supposait qu'elle devrait avoir froid, en ce moment. Drago, lui, semblait avoir froid. Ils étaient là, tout les deux debout, l'un en face de l'autre mais ne se regardaient pas. Hermione avait les yeux tournés vers la rue et se disait que la ville était vraiment morte à -

« Il est quelle heure? »

Drago releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissé au sol et regarda sa montre. « 3h26. Il est tard. »

Il était tard, donc. Elle acquiesça, d'un mouvement de tête à peine visible.

« Ça fait cinq heures que tu es partie. »

Hermione reporta son regard sur la rue.

« Hermione. »

Elle serra la mâchoire, mais ne le regarda pas.

« Hermione. »

Elle restait fixée sur la rue. Son nez se mit à la piquer. C'est le froid, c'est le froid, c'est le froid, c'est le froid, c'est-

« Hermione. Regarde-moi. »

Son menton se mit à trembler et des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Elle voyait tout flou maintenant et en fait, elle avait froid. Cependant, elle ne le regarda pas. Elle sentait son regard la transperçait et lorsqu'un sanglot lui échappa, elle ferma les yeux et se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

Drago s'approcha mais, d'une main plaquée presque violemment sur son torse, elle l'arrêta. Il ne dit rien.

« Parfois …, commença-t-elle. Parfois, on est tellement heureux, Drago. Tellement heureux que je me dis que ça cache forcément quelque chose. Et puis un jour, il va se passer quelque chose qui va me donner raison. Il se passe toujours quelque chose. »

Drago avait un peu de mal à voir où elle voulait en venir. Il était cependant soulagé que son excès de violence soit passé et que de son torse, sa main se soit faufilée à sa joue puis à nuque. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione. Il ne dit rien.

« Et quand j'ai raison, j'ai pas envie d'avoir raison. J'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me faire des remarques sur mon couple. J'ai pas besoin qu'on se permette de me donner des conseils. J'ai pas envie que les autres se mêlent de mes affaires et y fourrent leur nez quand ils voient que ça ne va pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens sont comme ça?, continua-t-elle en reniflant. Quand tout va bien ils s'en foutent, mais quand ça va pas, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant? »

« Parce que ça ne va pas? »

Elle le regarda surprise, et fit quelques pas en arrière comme pour bien le recentrer dans son champ de vision.

« Parce que ça va?, j'aimerais plutôt te demander. Tout va bien, d'après toi? »

« Ça ne va pas bien, mais on n'est pas non plus au bord de la séparation. »

« C'est juste que … on a tellement tout donné pour notre relation, on s'est tellement investi pour montrer à nos proches qu'on valait quelque chose que maintenant... avec ce qui est arrivé au courrier de ce matin, j'ai l'impression de me battre contre des moulins à vent. »

« Des quoi? »

Elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention. « Expression moldue. » Elle renifla à nouveau et se rapprocha. Hermione baissa les yeux et attrapa la main droite de Drago avec sa gauche. Même dans la petite luminosité qu'offrait l'éclairage extérieur du bar, elle pouvait voir sa bague de fiançailles briller. Elle porta la main de Drago à son visage. Drago lui caressa la joue.

« Ils étaient d'accord tant qu'ils pensaient qu'on s'amusait juste, toi et moi. Mes parents ne s'attendaient pas à ce que notre histoire dure et devienne sérieuse. Sérieuse au point que je te demande en mariage. »

Hermione eut du mal à retenir son sourire à entendre ces mots, et pour camoufler, alla s'enfouir dans les bras de Drago.

« Je savais qu'ils n'accepteraient pas, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenue. »

« Ils te déshéritent, Drago. C'est grave. »

« On va vraiment revenir là-dessus? Vraiment? », demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus féroce. Cette discussion ne s'était pas bien finie, dans son souvenir.

Hermione soupira.

« Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime, la plupart du temps. Mais des fois, je me dis que je ne devrais pas. Parce que c'est égoïste de ma part de te garder pour moi et te forcer à te couper de ta famille. Je me dis que je ne peux pas te garder. »

« Ce sont eux qui m'ont coupé de leur plein gré, tu n'y es pour – il leva un doigt pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre comme elle était sur le point de le faire – tu n'y es pour rien. Si on n'avait pas été ensemble, ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Mais ils sont adultes et se comportent comme des gamins. On s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent... Et je ne suis la propriété de personne. Personne ne me jette, personne ne me garde. Je suis là où je veux être. Pour une fois que j'ai le choix. »

Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Les paroles de Drago s'étaient imprégnées en elle et la clouaient plus fermement dans son présent. Dans ses bras, dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait réagi trop vivement ce soir lorsque Drago était rentré et qu'elle lui avait montré le courrier. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du être plus réfléchie. Mais elle s'était sentie menacée. On menaçait Drago, on menaçait son couple et de fait dans sa tête, il y avait une chance pour que Drago la laisse. La menace était réelle. Elle avait eu raison.

« Ça va? »

« On n'est pas au bord de la séparation », dit-elle en reprenant ses mots.

Drago sourit. Si elle pouvait plaisanter, alors ça allait. Il était soulagé. Vraiment soulagé. Pendant quelques instants, il avait eu peur que la décision de ses parents ne mette un terme à une relation qui avait demandé du temps, des efforts et de nombreuses disputes à bâtir. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne le leur aurait jamais pardonné. Puis -

« Comment ça tu -et je te cite – 'm'aimes la plupart du temps'? »

* * *

><p>Sur <em>'Pale Blue Eye<em>' de The Velvet Underground.

La référence aux moulins à vent revient à Mr Cervantes et à son oeuvre _Don Quijote_.

- J'ai passé la journée d'hier à écouter cette chanson. Je l'ai entendue dans le film 'Adventureland' que j'ai regardé hier aussi -je suis en vacances après les exams et je passe le temps en mattant des films :)-. Je recommande la chanson ET le film ; tous les deux sont vraiment top.  
>J'espère que ça vous aura plu.<p>

Cally x


End file.
